


Food

by Sigrid20002



Series: Slowtember 2020 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: "Food", Bad Ending, Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Slowtember 2020, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid20002/pseuds/Sigrid20002
Summary: Sanji fears his relationship with Portgas D. Ace will be over too quickly. When it isn't, he feels far more than lucky.Until it is.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Slowtember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909006
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	Food

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take for the Slowtember, created by [élod](https://twitter.com/megaelod) on Twitter! It's a challenge to write (or in the original draw) a piece each three days!
> 
> I will continue to write shipping OS, but I will choose them randomly :P
> 
> If you want to check out the Slowtember challenge, do it [here](https://twitter.com/megaelod/status/1299348851405590528) !!

Sanji was in the kitchen, as usual, but this day it felt different. He was nervous and the cooking at least distracted him a little bit and kept his hands busy. But he was just waiting for Ace to come home already. 

They had moved in together when they still had been in senior year in highschool, much to Zeff's displeasure, but he had accepted eventually. He really liked Ace after all, he was the perfect gentlemen and boyfriend and surprisingly polite. You wouldn't think he was a rowdy, but he took good care of the people he loved.

And he took the best care of Sanji, at least that's what the cook often said himself. Ace was a really loving boyfriend and he was affectionate in a lot of ways. He loved to spoil Sanji with little surprised and boy, did he love cuddles. 

Sanji bit his bottom lip. This was the reason why that would be difficult. Ace really loved him and loved spending time with him and it wasn't like Sanji didn't enjoy that. But... this made it even harder to part.

He heard Ace locking up the door and stepping into the apartment. His timing was perfect, because Sanji just finished his riceballs and took the plate outside to greet Ace. The ravenhaired probably already starved, he was always hungry after work.

"Welcome back," Sanji said with a small smile on his lips. Ace got out of his shoes quickly and turned around to get to Sanji in a few strides. He wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and layed his head against his shoulder.

"I'm home," Ace muttered and Sanji laughed a little.

"Can I set down the plate first?"

"Sure, but we're eating on the sofa cuddling today," Ace decided and Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"So like... every evening?" Ace scoffed and drew back a little to get seated on the couch. 

"Sush and come here now..."

Sanji smiled again and put down the food on the little table. He couldn't even react fast enough, when Ace leaned forward to grab Sanji's hips and pull him on his lap, burrying his face in the others chest.

"I missed you.." Ace muttered with a smile and Sanji felt his heart aching. This.. was making it so much worse right now. He didn't know what to say, so he wrapped his arms around Ace and hugged him tight.

Ace started leaving kisses on Sanji's neck, and - almost as if to tease him - he licked over his skin, making Sanji gasp in surprise.

"H-hey, wait, I still have to talk to you about something," Sanji complained but he was getting distracted by the feeling of Ace hungry lips against his skin.

"Aren't you getting too skinny?" Ace suddenly asked and Sanji took in a sharp breath He hit Ace against his shoulder.

"I'm not skinny! You know better than anyone else what treasure lies behind these fabrics." He pointed at his shirt and Ace looked up at him with a sharp-toothed grin.

"Yeah? You better show me again.."

"Idiot," Sanji scoffed and before Ace could proceed in his mindwrapping kisses, the cook took a riceball to stuff Ace' mouth with it.

Ace looked up to him and chewed on the riceball in satisfaction. He was kind of cute like that.

Sanji lip again. "I... I have to talk to you about something..."

Ace didn't look really surprised and replied with full mouth: "Waf if it?" Sanji rolled his eyes, he looked so stupid, like a squirrel with stuffed cheeks. Did he even take anything seriously? 

But he guessed that was one of the things he loved about Ace. He felt lighter in his presence as if a weight was lifted of his shoulders.

But he could still feel this issue pressing down on him. "I... got a scholarship. For culinary arts at a very successful and famous private school."

Ace freezed and stared up to Sanji in surprise. Then he gulped down the last of the riceball. "What?? Oh my god, that's awesome!!" he cheered grinning widely. "This is amazing! I'm proud of you!"

"Thank you," Sanji said with a small smile but it didn't really reach his eyes. Ace frowned. Something was still weighing on Sanji's chest.

"These are great news, so... why aren't you celebrating?" he asked and Sanji let his head drop onto Ace' shoulder.

"Because if I take it, I will have to move. I will live six hours from here. I know you can't leave and I wouldn't expect you to, so I'm not sure-..." His words trail off. A six hour drive was really long. Especially since they had seen each other almost every day for the past years. Sanji was not sure if their relationship would survive that, or if Ace even wanted to continue a relationship with someone who wasn't even there.

But Ace didn't really have to think about it.

"Take it," he said with a stern expression. "I'm serious, you HAVE to take this opportunity! It's your dream, isn't it? Why are you hesitating?"

"Because you-" Sanji started but Ace interrupted him almost immediately: "I will not be the one standing in your way to your dream. It's just six hours. We will make it work. I can visit you on weekends and I will make up for all the missing time, you can be sure about that." A playful grin appeared on Ace' lips.

Sanji was at a loss for words, but then he hugged Ace tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Ace gave him courage and reminded him that he really wanted this to happen. And he trusted Ace' words. They would make it work! "It's not forever! Just three years until I have my degree, then I'm coming back!"

"See? And when you're back you're cooking the best food in the whole world for me!" Ace laughed a little and leaned forward to kiss Sanji. "You're gonna do great!"

Sanji did move pretty early after that day. Ace helped him pack his stuff and drove him to the new apartment, helping him getting up the boxes. Most of their friends helped too

The goodbye was hard for both of them and Ace almost didn't want to let go of him, but Sabo managed to pry him away from the other blonde.

They had calls regulary to check up on each other and once in a while Ace managed to visit the cook. It wasn't easy but Ace always put a smile onto Sanji's face whenever they were talking.

Then Ace barely came to visit. It wasn't his fault and it wasn't Sanji's, but they both had a lot of work and weren't able to meet up for quite some time. They missed each other but barely found time for theirselves, even less for their counterpart.

And then Ace had enough. He took vacation at work and called Sanji to let him know that he's planning a trip to the mountains. He invited Sanji to come along, just to finally see each other again and at first Sanji accepted. A week before the trip Sanji had to cancel it though.

Ace believed Sanji when he apologized multiple times and he knew Sanji felt really bad and guilty about it, when he explained that he couldn't take time off, because their teacher managed to get a really famous cook to demonstrate some of her recipes for the class during holidays. Sanji didn't have to be there, but Ace understood that this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

He was disappointed, but never mad at Sanji and he took it well. They would see each other again, it wouldn't stay like this forever. Ace was positive the next time they met would be incredible.

It never happened.

It's raining. Sanji can't believe this clichè, it's like he's in a movie. It's not a good one though.

The rain is pouring down on him, seeping though his clothes. He lost grip on his umbrella, it hit the ground next to him, but he can't bring himself to care. 

He stares at a street light a few feet away from him, his body unmoving for quite some time. He can't hear anything and at the same time it's so loud, he wants to press his hands over his ears and drown the world around him.

It takes him a while to register the person on the other end of the line is still talking to him: "-answer me... Where are you? Can we pick you up somewhere?"

He appreciates Nami's worry, but he doesn't think it's necessary. He thinks he says something to her, but he's not sure afterwards. Nevertheless he lowers his phone and puts it inside his jacket. He doesn't even end the call, he forgets.

But it's alright. 

He starts walking again, without his umbrella that is still lying on the ground next to him. He is lost in thought.

Nami really sounded worried, but there is no reason for that. He's almost home anyway. Home. With Ace.

The ravenhaired is gonna be surprised. Sanji wanted it to be a surprise, he took the train to meet Ace at home, just when Ace would come back from his trip. Ace would probably have to work tomorrow, but Sanji doesn't mind. He will wait for Ace at home.

His feet take him to his apartment on their own accord and just like he is used to he opens the door with his keys. It's dark inside, Ace isn't home yet.

Sanji sits down at the couch, doesn't register his jacket is still wet from the rain and he's leaving stains on the couch.

He sits there for a while, thinking. Ace is probably gonna be home soon, he should get started on dinner. Ace has to eat something, he's probably already starved-

He feels something dripping on his hands and at first he thinks it's his wet hair but then he realises it's tears. He's crying.

A sob escapes his mouth and just like that the illusion is shattered.

Ace wouldn't come home anymore. 

He grips his hair with both hands and his shoulders are shaking violently. He's screaming, letting it all out and more tears are falling. It's hard to breathe between his sobs and when he takes in air, it's painful. Still he can't stop it.

His planned surprise for Ace has been almost two months ago. He didn't come home then either. Sanji knew something happened to Ace. He knew it, he has been missing for two months now. But... he really hoped...

They found him now. He has been trapped in a cave for over two months, after an earthquake closed the entrance.

While Sanji tried to distract himself from the worry by cooking his new meals for his friends, hoping to get a message that someone found him, Ace _**starved**_ in that cave.

There is so much regret filling Sanji's heart. He should have joined Ace, shouldn't have let him go alone. He should have spend more time with Ace, visited him more often. He shouldn't have accepted this scholarship in the first place...

He should have been there for Ace.

But now Ace is gone. In the worst way possible. Sanji... Sanji had become so convinced that Ace still has to be alive, he thought... he thought he could feel it.

His phone rings again, ripping him out of his thoughts. It takes a while, but then his body finally listens to him and he takes out his phone.

It's Luffy and Sanji almost considers not picking up, but he can't do that to him. He... probably needs the support more than Sanji does. It must have been even worse for Luffy.

So he picks up, but his voice betrays him and he isn't able to get a single word over his lips.

"Hey..." Luffy's voice is barely a whisper and it stings in Sanji's heart to hear him this way. "Can I come over?"

Sanji lowers his head and clenches his fist. He feels responsible, he... he doesn't know how to speak with Luffy, when his brother...

"Please.. Sabo is not back from Egypt and I just..." Luffy sounds like he has been crying and his voice breaks. Sanji shouldn't be surprised, but it also sounds so... wrong. Luffy isn't supposed to sound like that. "I need someone that understands..."

Sanji knows his friends feel the pain as well. They all were friends with Ace.

But he also instantly knows what Luffy means. They didn't love him like Luffy or Sanji did.

"Okay," Sanji speaks softly. He wants to be there for Luffy at least. He owes Ace at least this much.

"Thanks..." Luffy answers and Sanji hears him sniff. "I'm glad.. I'm glad that I could at least help Ace meet you. He.. he really loved you."

Sanji has to prevent himself from sobbing again, but it doesn't work. More tears fall down his face. "I loved him too..."

"Then... we can't give up," Luffy speaks very quiet. "Jinbe said we... we have the others. We're not alone and... we have to keep going for them."

Sanji doesn't know what to say. He absently nods, not realising Luffy can't see him.

"I'm almost there... See you soon," Luffy says and Sanji notices Luffy must have left his house already before he called Sanji.

"See you.." Sanji answers and Luffy hangs up.

Suddenly he's glad, Luffy is coming over. He can't do this alone. This weight... it's too much. And there is noone to lift it for him anymore.

But maybe Luffy and he can both fight against that weight. As long as they are not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Yume. I disappointed you xD


End file.
